Rising Sun Jacob Black's Story
by StarryNightsandWillowTrees
Summary: Jacob Black's Perspective during New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.
1. Preface

**_Read:_ Stephenie Meyers owns ALL characters. None are mine. Please don't ruin my first fan fiction just because of this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Preface**

Have you ever changed? I mean, the change of your lifetime. The change that makes you different, complex. When you have this change, it could be incredible or terrible. Utterly spectacular or overpoweringly suicidal. Some can be pchysical or mentally, either one hits you at your blind side. But, when its both, you loose yourself completely. Its hard to believe I, out of the millions in the world would get this change. I out of the world of people (probably more deserving and could do a better job with it) would be chosen to save myself, others, and not to mention, the one I loved.


	2. Chapter 1 First Encounters

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

As I walked clumsily (stumbling over the trashcan and nearly head-planting my face onto our old floors) into the house, I yelled, "Dad, what do you want for lunch?" I could hear his wheelchair squeak as he slowly maneuvered it around the couch.

When I beat him to the kitchen, I opened up the fridge and bent over to look what was inside. I must have at least grew five or six inches from October, and that was just only three and a half months ago!

"What did we have last night?" Billy asked, his book was in his lap. Sometimes I think my Dad should become a book critic he's read so many books.

"Pizza" I said dully, hoping he would get my point that I didn't want pizza.

"Then, we'll have that" Billy said, looking back down at his book.

I sighed. O, well. I loved pizza anyway and if we ate it now, we wouldn't have to eat it for dinner. I cooked up the few slices of pizza, trying my best to make it not taste like last night's pizza. When it was done, I realized I forgot to wash my hands which were covered in grease from my baby. My baby was a 1986 Volkwagon Rabbit. I had a lot to work on but, it will pay off when I get to ride it. The air in my face, the purr of the engine, the smell of my hardwork hitting my face, colliding with the air...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The microwave roared and snapped me out of my trance. I pulled out the pizza and handed a plate to Dad.

"Thanks, Jake! It looks great" Billy admired.

"Oh, you know me, the next Emeral" I said and he chuckled. We ate our pizza, watching the game intently on our fuzzy TV screen. When we were done, I took our paperplates and through them out.

Then, a familiar sound hit me. It sounded like the old red truck I built and gave to Chief Swan's daughter, Bella Swan. I looked out the window, and there, coming up the dirt road was the old truck and the beautiful girl inside. My heart skipped a beat as I realized she stopped the engine at my house.

I sprung out, an umbrella in my left hand, a goofy smile was appearing in my face. I ran halfway toward the house. "Bella!" I nearly shouted. I felt like jumping up and down, but that would be very embarrassing after the adrenaline wore off.

She smiled, a smile that looked like it hasn't been worn in forever. I noticed she looked at my feet and went up, astounded by my height.

"Hey, Jacob!" She smiled brighter, like I showed her a magic trick. "You grew again!" She accused. I laughed, "Six five" Her chocolate eyes made me almost melt, though they had a twinge of pain deep inside them. I know who made the crack in her beautiful eyes. "Is it ever going to stop?" She asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "Your huge!" she added.

I sighed, "Still a beanpole. Come inside! You are getting all wet!" I led the way into my house, pulling a rubber band out and tying my hair into a loose ponytail. Something told me she like it better that way.

"Hey, Dad!" I said as I ducked to get through the front door. One to many times I banged my forehead into the top and cussed. I wasn't gonna look stupid in front of Bella. "Look who stopped by"

Dad wheeled over, his genuine smile spreading across his face. "Well, what do you know! Its good to see you, Bella!" They shook hands happily. "What brings you here? Everything okay with Charlie?" Dad asked, his happy voice turning into a serious expression.

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob – I haven't seen him in forever." Bella said, smiling at Billy then up at me. I grinned, my day was just turning into a dream.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Dad asked happily. It looked like Bella was brightening Billy's day as well.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie" Bella said, I didn't really mind. Even if she left right after this, the day would still be perfect.

"I'll call him now, he's always invited" Dad suggested. _Don't push it, old man!_ I thought.

Bella laughed, "It's not like you will never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon - so much you'll get sick of me" _I'll never get sick of you, never._ I smiled brightly.

"Alright. Next time, though" Billy added and wheeled away. "So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" She asked.

I thought it through and I knew the only correct answer would be: "I was just heading out to go work on my car, but we could do something else.." I said but her expression turned happy and slightly devious.

"No, that's perfect!" She grinned. "Its out back, in the garage" I said, not convinced.

She smiled and grabbed my huge hand. Her small, delicate fingers in my palm felt nice, but a little dizzy. She walked through the tall grass and vines (I stumbled twice, and she nearly fell over once, but I caught her hand) We walked in and she gasped when she saw my guitar.

I smirked in a smug sort of way. I must be pretty awesome if she gasped over my half done car.

She smiled looking at the red paint and the pieces that were scattered everywhere. Then, abruptly, she turned and asked in a serious tone, "Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?"

I shrugged, "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it sometimes. Why?" I recalled last summer, when Embry nearly had a heart attack when the motor of the dirtbike purred viciously.

Bella puckered her lips, looking down in a way that made her look like a pale, five year old that did something bad. "Well, I recently acquired a couple of bikes and their not in the greatest condition. I was wondering if you could get them running?" She asked shyly.

"Cool" I replied. A new project. Awesome. "I'll give it a try"

She held up a finger. "But, Charlie disapproves of motorcycles, which means you can't tell your dad or anything"

"Sure, sure" I replied. "I want to pay you.." She began but I felt a little insulted that she wanted to _pay_ me. So, I butt in.

"No, no. I want to help. You can't pay me" I said.

"How bout' a trade then? I'll give you one of the bikes and pay for the missing parts if you supply the knowledge and lessons." She said.

And that's how it happened.

I began to take apart the bikes, seeing what was their and what wasn't, while Bella was perched on the driver's seat of the Rabbit. We babbled on and on about different subjects and long stories what a loud yell came from outside, "Jake? Are you out here?" I heard Quil yell. Damn it. They had to ruin it!

"Yeah!" I called back, sighing and getting up to open up the door. Quil and Embry came walking in. First, they looked at the half taken apart motorcycles, and then at Bella.

Crap. Exactly what I needed: Cocky Quil hitting on Bella. "Hey, guys" I said halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake" but both their eyes were on Bella. Bella blushed. "Hi" she said softly.

"Charlies' kid?" Embry asked. Embry was shy, so at least I knew he wouldn't be cracking jokes on her.

"Yup" Bella confirmed smoothly. Well, at least she didn't sound intrested.

"I'm Quil Ateara" Quil said quickly, almost in a italian accent and shook her hand. Oh, give me a break.

"I'm Embry, Embry Call" Embry said shyly, waving slightly, then stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Whats that!" Quil asked, totally appealed to the motorcycles. All three of us, fell in a trance with the motorcycles. They quizzed me with questions and I answered in a professional tone. I realized that we totally zoned out when Bella got up from her seat.

Aw, was she leaving already? "Are we boring you?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Naw, I have to go home and get Charlie dinner. Can I come back tomorrow?" She asked. "Of course!" I nearly shouted. She smiled. "See you tomorrow, Jake" She turned to Embry and Quil "Nice meeting you" and she walked out of the garage.

"WOO!!" Quil called and I put both of them in a headlock. "Heyy!" Embry cried out. "If either of you set as much as one toe on my land, you will wake up the next day in the middle of the ocean, naked!" I threatened. Embry and Quil took my threat seriously and both said, "Okay" at the same time.

I let them both go and Embry said, "Man, you got a good one!" and Quil added, "She's a hottee!" I grinned helplessly.

"Yeah, I know" I said, feeling a little lightheaded. "Why did you come over?" I asked and Embry instantly looked down.

"_They_ are following me" Embry whispered. My stomach fell to my toes.

"What happened?" I asked, terror slowly started to consume me as Embry's horrified eyes looked up at me.

"Me and Quil went to First Beach and were seeing who can throw a rock farther into the ocean and they were like ten feet away the whole time. And, when we were driving around, seeing if we can spot any girls, _he_ was following us in his truck"

I gulped hard. Sam Uley and his gang of weirdos scared me, Quil, and Embry silly and now they were stalking Embry.

"The whole time he looked at us, waiting for something. Like, he was waiting for one of us to do a magic trick or turn invisible or something!" Quil added.

"Did you tell you Dad?" I asked but both of their faces turned sour.

"I told my Dad, which he should be concerned since he is in the council, and all he did was laugh as said 'Don't worry about it son'" Quil snarled.

"Same with my mom. She thinks its all perfect in La Push" Embry sighed.

I stomach went uneasy. Even the thought of Sam's cult brought shivers down my spine. "Lets get out minds off of it. Do you wanna help me with the motorcycles?" I asked but as I asked, Embry clutched his stomach.

"Nah, I'm sick. I'll just go home" Embry whispered, his face was in a weird pain-sticken expression. "I'll drive you" Quil said. "Bye, Jake" They said and walked out.

In the corner of my eye, Sam Uley's blue, pick-up truck slowly trudged by. Sam Uley smiled when he noticed Embry.


End file.
